Nous ne les connaissons simplement pas
by Wylmite
Summary: À poudlard, tout le monde croit connaître parfaitement chaque individus. Ils sont persuadés que les Serpentard sont tous mauvais ou, que Luna Lovegood n'est jamais malheureuse. Toutefois, ils ne savaient pas à quel point ils avaient tords.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

_1 Septembre 1996_

_10:45_

_Gare King's Cross_

Il était encore tôt mais, comme à chaque année, la gare était pleine de moldus. Je n'avais rien contre eux, ayant moi-même un parent non sorcier, mais le jour de la rentrée, ils faisaient que nous retarder. Il fallait toujours qu'on poireaute jusqu'à ce que la voix soit libre et qu'aucun d'eux nous voyait avant de passer au travers de la barrière. Ce que je fis à l'instant même suivie de près par mes parents. Nous étions à présent sous une grande arche en fer forgé où on pouvait lire: « Voie 9 ¾». Je baissai mes yeux à la hauteur de l'horizon, regarda droit devant et, vis le Poudlard express. Un sourire franc se peignit sur mon visage quand je l'aperçus et, lorsque ma mère me prit dans ses bras, celui-ci fit qu'augmenter.

«Bonne année ma chouette, tu vas nous manquer» Me dit-elle

« Vous allez énormément me manquer aussi. Je vous aime. » Répondis-je

« Écris-nous.» Me cria mon père tandis que je partais en direction du train.

Tandis que je marchais, je regardai autour de moi. Aux alentours, plusieurs familles se disaient au revoir. À ma gauche, j'aperçus Ginevra et Ronald Weasley en train d'enlacer leurs parents ainsi que leurs frères Fred, George et Bill en plus de Fleur Delacour, la petite amie de ce dernier. Seul à leur côté, se tenait Harry Potter. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient apparemment pas pris la peine de lui dire au revoir. À ce moment précis, j'eus de la peine pour lui. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'il n'avait personne, qu'il déambulait seul dans la vie. Le destin était vraiment injuste. En plus d'avoir la menace du retour de Voldemort sur le dos, sa mère, son père, son parrain et un de ses amis étaient décédés en plus de devoir vivre avec les Dursley qui le détestaient. Franchement, ceux qui le jalousaient, comme Malefoy, n'avait aucune raison de le faire puisque, leurs vies étaient sans certainement meilleures que la sienne. Bien sur je n'insinuais pas que les leurs fussent, jusqu'à présent, toujours rose mais, elles n'étaient sûrement pas aussi tristes. À cet instant, Molly Weasley lâcha son unique fille puis, le prit (ou devrais-je plutôt dire l'étranglait ?)Dans ses bras comme s'il était lui-même un de ses fils et, je réalisai que mes pensées étaient fausses : Même s'il n'avait plus aucune famille, des gens tenaient à lui et, malgré ce que j'estimais plutôt, il n'était pas seul et plusieurs personnes seraient prêtes à mourir pour lui. La femme rompit finalement le contact, non sans effort, et Arthur, son mari, s'avança vers Harry , mit sa main sur son épaule et lui dit:

« Prends soin de toi Harry»

« Ouais. Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer par un fourbe » Ajouta Fred

« Ça serait dommage. » Renchérit George

Ce dernier acquiesça puis, ils partirent le cœur léger en direction du train.

Me rendant compte que je m'étais arrêtée, je recommençai ma marche et, lorsque je fus rendue un peu plus loin, je perçue Blaise Zabini, accompagné de sa génitrice. En dépit du fait que j'avais déjà entendu parler de la beauté de cette dame, celle-ci m'éblouit. En dépit de son apparence froide qu'on voyait chez pratiquement tous les sangs purs, cette femme semblait dégager un bien-être étonnant, j'irais même jusqu'à dire de qu'elle dégageait de la tendresse. Sur ses lèvres semblait se dessiner un semblant de sourire très discret. Cependant, elle restait une sang pur. C'est pourquoi, quand son fils s'éloigna, qu'elle ne lui montra aucun signe d'affection et lui dit seulement:

« Au revoir fils»

Et, il lui répondit avec la même expression:

« Bye mère.» Puis, il partit à son tour dans le train.

Je trottai encore un peu puis, j'entrai à mon tour dans le train pour pénétrer ensuite dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets de sixième année.

Quand je m'engouffrai dans la pièce, Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson était déjà présente mais, peu désireuse de commencer une conversation avec les jeunes filles qui s'ignoraient royalement, je m'assis en silence près de la fenêtre ayant rangée ultérieurement ma valise dans le porte bagage. Pour ne pas me laisser gagner par l'ennuie, je décidai de poursuivre mon observation du quai. Après un examen rapide, mon regard alla immédiatement se porter sur Luna Lovegood. Elle était impossible à manquer. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sales et entremêlés elle attirait tous les regards mais, comme d'habitude, elle ne semblait aucunement s'en soucier. Malgré la distance, je remarquai qu'en plus d'être accoutrée de ses éternelles boucles d'oreilles en radis et de son collier fabriqué avec des capsules de bièraubeurre, elle était affublée d'une salopette bleue poudre et d'un chandail magenta qui n'étaient pas très accordés. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait Le Chicaneur du mois de septembre et, dans la droite la poignée de une valise jaune omelette. J'étais si absorbée par elle que je n'avais pas remarqué l'homme à ses côtés. Pourtant, il était impossible de le louper. Avec ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules, un chapeau vert et une cape rose lui donnant l'air d'un melon d'eau, il était assurément son père. Je comprenais à présent d'où Luna tirait son étrangeté. Lorsque le temps fut venu pour elle de prendre le train, en guise d'au revoir, au lieu de se prendre dans leurs bras comme la lignée Weasley ou de ne montrer aucun signe d'affection comme les Zabini, ils entamèrent une sorte de jeu de main qui m'aurait été impossible de reproduire.

Tout d'un coup, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment ce qui me fit malgré moi détourner le regard. Drago Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer, ce qui expliquait le bruit. Même s'il m'était impossible de lire une certaine émotion sur son visage, celui-ci paraissait dans une colère noire inexplicable. Il s'assit au côté de Pansy, donc en fasse de moi et, je dus ainsi arrêter de l'examiner par peur qu'il m'aperçoive. Je sais que cela ne me regarde absolument pas car, je n'étais pas le directeur de l'école or, je m'étais toujours demandée pourquoi il était le préfet de Serpentard. J'aurais pensé que Dumbledore aurait nommé Nott plutôt que lui. Contrairement à lui, Théodore était à son affaire, studieux et ne partageais pas son amour pour vous-savez-qui. J'avais également des doutes pour la nomination de Ronald Weasley: Il était jusqu'à ce jour le pire préfet que Poudlard n'avait jamais eu. Loin d'être comme son frère Percy, il ne prenait aucunement son rôle au sérieux et, n'était même pas venu dans le compartiment des préfets. Dean Thomas aurait été, selon moi, un meilleur choix. Je dus malheureusement stopper mes réflexions car, Ernie, que je n'avais pas entendue arriver, vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et entrepris une discussion tandis que Padma Patil et Anthony Goldstein rentrait à leur tour :

« Alors, tu as passé de bonnes vacances? » Me demanda-t-il

« Agréable et toi?»

Nous continuâmes ainsi durant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que les sujets de conversation aient tous été abordés puis, je finis par m'endormir la tête sur ses genoux.

_1 Septembre 1996_

_16:23_

_Pré-au-lard_

_Point de vue externe _

Au milieu du seul village composé exclusivement de sorcier, le Poudlard Express fit son entrée. Il ralentit puis s'immobilisa complètement. Après quelques secondes, nous pouvions observer de nombreux élèves d'âges différents en sortir impatients de débuter une nouvelle année. Ceux de première année se dirigèrent vers Hagrid, un homme grand et massif portant une grosse barbe broussailleuse et de long cheveux entremêlés qui criait: « C'est par ici les premières années.» Tandis que ceux des autres années se dirigèrent vers des diligences tirées par des sombrals. Cependant, la plupart des élèves croyaient qu'elles se déplaçaient seules car, très peu d'élèves les voyaient. En réalité, uniquement les personnes ayant vu la mort le pouvait. Harry Potter, qui avait vu mourir Cedric Diggory puis son parrain, Neville Londubat qui avait assisté à la mort de son grand-père paternel, Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott qui avaient aperçu leurs mères périr, Blaise Zabini qui avait observé sa mère empoisonnée ses six beaux-pères et son père biologiques ainsi que Drago Malefoy qui avait grandi dans la noirceur et avait pris conscience de nombreux meurtres pouvaient donc voir les sombrals. Certains diront qu'ils étaient chanceux mais, c'était tout le contraire. Ils auraient préféré avoir leurs proches à nouveaux parmi eux que voir ces bêtes. Néanmoins, les autres ne le comprenaient pas, pas encore. Ils le comprendront seulement lorsqu'à leur tour ils pourront les voir. C'est-à-dire très bientôt parce que même si la guerre semblait encore loin, celle-ci était beaucoup plus proche qu'ils le croyaient et, laissera avec certitude beaucoup de trace. Les calèches quittèrent finalement le village et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'enceinte Poudlard.

_1 Septembre 1996_

_16 :43_

_Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux_

Point de vue externe

À l'intérieur de la boutique située au 93 chemin de traverse, George Weasley ,occupé à tester de nouvelles inventions, avait, en dépit des apparences, conscience de la guerre qui approchait à grands pas. Cependant, elle ne l'effrayait pas. Avec Fred à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait le faire. Il avait déjà parfois de petites inquiétudes mais, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble tout irait bien. Une certaine personne lui avait dit un jour que lorsque nous étions à deux, nous étions capables de tout mais, que par contre lorsqu'on se retrouvait seul, nous étions plus riens. Bien sur, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire et, il n'aurait jamais le faire car, il en était certain, Fred ne le laissera jamais tomber. Donc, à l'intérieur de la boutique située au 93 chemin de traverse, George Weasley occupé à tester de nouvelles inventions avait conscience de la guerre qui approchait à grands pas, seulement, elle ne l'effrayait pas puisque tant que Fred était en vie, la guerre ne saura jamais perdu et l'espoir sera toujours autant présente.

_1 Septembre 1996_

_16:45_

_La grande salle_

Nous étions tous installés à nos tables respectives attendant patiemment la fin de la répartition pour enfin pouvoir manger. Même si j'étais préfète, je ne lui prêtais aucune attention. Perdu dans mes pensées, c'est à peine si j'entendis le discours de Dumbledore portant sur Tom Jedusor et, ne remarqua même pas que le festin était finalement commencé. Lorsque, enfin, je sortis de ma torpeur, plusieurs assiettes étaient maintenant à leur deuxième remplissage. Je me dépêchai de manger le maximum de choses possibles dont du poulet, des pommes de terre fricassées et de la bouillabaisse, avant leur disparition jusqu'à ce que je sois gavée. Ayant terminé, je pouvais à présent observer chaque personne à ma guise. Je débutai en premier lieu avec Zacharias Smith assit à mes côtés. Celui-ci avait son éternel expression mélange de rancune, d'ironie et de rage mais aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'habitude, il semblait concentré sur quelque chose en arrière de moi. Je me retournai et discerna ce qu'il regardait: Daphné Greengrass, la petite amie de Blaise Zabini. J'espérais pour lui que ce dernier ne le prendrait pas en train de la regarder : Quand le serpentard se fâchait, sa victime se retrouvait la plupart du temps à l'infirmerie à se faire soigner par madame Pomfresh. Malgré que je ne sache point si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était vraiment de l'amour et que Smith méritait sûrement un coup de poing bien placé, je n'aimais pas la violence. Celle-ci était complètement inutile et réussissait seulement à créer des problèmes encore plus graves. Zacharias baissa soudainement la tête et sembla accorder un nouvel intérêt pour son assiette posée sur la table. Moi, par contre je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du métisse. Son visage semblait s'être adoucis d'une façon inexplicable ce qui le rendait quasiment vulnérable à mes yeux.

Ne voulant pas rencontrer son regard, mes yeux changèrent de direction pour aller se poser sur la table des Gryffondor. Je les regardai un par un puis, mon regard se focalisa sur Ronald Weasley. En plus d'être le pire préfet au monde, il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et avait de nombreux frères et sœurs or, même avec cela, il ne paraissait pas être heureux. Dans ses prunelles, en dépit du sentiment de joie et d'une touche d'espièglerie je pouvais apercevoir une lueur minime de mélancolie que seul les gens très observateur auraient pu discerner car, évidemment il faisait tout pour la cacher. Son regard rencontra le mien et, il me fit son léger sourire idiot accompagné d'un signe de la main auquel je répondis avec gaité avant qu'il retourne son regard vers Hermione Granger assise en face de lui. Cette dernière ne remarquait même pas les regards désespérément amoureux du rouquin qui essayaient d'attirer son attention. Au lieu de cela, elle parlait avec entrain avec Ginny Weasley, la sœur de celui-ci. Plus précisément, la première faisait un long monologue inintéressant que la cadette Weasley prétextait écouté alors qu'elle était plutôt occupée à regarder alternativement Harry et Dean Thomas, son petit ami. Elle fit ce manège durant un certain temps quand son regard dériva de son chemin actuel et alla croiser celui de Blaise assit trois tables plus loin. Personne exceptée moi ne paraissait l'avoir remarqué mais, ses regards indécis n'étaient certainement pas anodins.

Me promettant de suivre cette histoire de près, je partis dans mon dortoir et me coucha même s'il était relativement tôt car, je le savais, une longue semaine m'entendait.

_2 Septembre 1996_

_12 :12_

_Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore_

Point de vue externe

Severus Rogue, l'effroyable directeur de Serpentard, entra sans cogner dans l'entre du directeur. Jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce tout en s'asseyant il ouvrit sa bouche et dans un souffle murmura :

« Vous vouliez me voir Albus? »

Le prénommé Albus releva la tête de ses nombreux objets inutiles et le regarda un moment avant de répondre :

« Bonsoir Severus, en effet ce soir, je tenais à vous voir. Vous savez que tout au long de l'année, Voldemort cherchera à recruter des adeptes. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais» répondit l'homme aux cheveux noir.

Le vieil homme mit son index devant sa bouche pour l'inciter au silence et continua :

« Vous devez sans doute savoir dans ce cas qu'il essaiera de se procurer le jeune Malefoy.»

« Où voulez-vous en venir Albus ?»

« Simple. Veillez sur le jeune Drago. Faites en sorte que cela n'arrive pas.»

L'homme hocha la tête et sans un bruit sortit du bureau.

* * *

><p>Ceci est le premier chapitre, le deuxième ne devrait pas tarder.<p>

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

Wylmite


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

_7 Septembre 1996_

_8:56_

_Partout en Angleterre_

Point de vue externe

Il était tôt, mais au 12, square Grimmaud tout le monde était réveillé. Certain comme Kinsley Shacklebolt qui avait prit une pause de son rôle auprès du premier ministre moldus et Alastor Maugrey élaboraient de nouveaux plan tandis que d'autre comme Molly Weasley s'époumonait en cuisine. Sur tous les visages présents dans ce lieu, nous pouvions voir de la détermination, de l'inquiétude et, aussi de la peur. Parce que même si tout le monde essayait de la cacher, celle-ci était belle et bien présente. Ils n'avaient pas peur de mourir mais avaient peur que certains d'entre eux soient tués et aillent rejoindre Sirius. Ils étaient effrayés à l'idée que quelqu'un les trahisse à nouveau comme Peter l'avait fait lors de la première guerre. Mais, par-dessus tout, ils avaient peur que Voldemort triomphe d'Harry Potter, que le mal triomphe du bien, que Lily Evans Potter soit morte pour rien. Néanmoins, personne n'en parlait parce qu'ils savaient très bien que cela ne ferait en rien disparaître leurs craintes, leurs angoisses.

Les membres de l'ordre du phénix n'étaient pas les seuls à craindre la guerre cependant. La communauté magique entière était effrayée. Les Marchands avaient fermé leurs boutiques après la disparition inexpliquée d'Ollivander de peur d'être le prochain. Le chemin de traverse était devenu aussi froid que l'allée des embrumes, ce qui n'est pas si peu dire. Seul, Weasley farce pour sorcier facétieux qui semblait résister, continuait de donner un minimum de légèreté et de chaleur à ces rues devenues macabres.

Le ministère de la magie était paniqué. Il était bien loin de contrôler la situation comme le laissait prétendre Rufus Scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie. Les détraqueurs n'étaient plus sur leur contrôle ce qui voulait dire que les plus dangereux mangemorts qui venaient de retourner à Azkaban allaient bientôt s'en échapper, si ce n'était déjà fait. Ne voulant pas inquiéter d'avantage la population, ils décidèrent de leur mentir, se mentant par le fait même à eux-mêmes.

Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient peur, évidemment. Ils craignaient de n'avoir pas assez mit de protection autour du château ou qu'un de leurs élèves soit tué, voire même plusieurs. Ils étaient effrayés à l'idée que Voldemort et ses adeptes prennent possession du château ou, qu'ils avaient déjà réussi à s'y infiltrer par l'intermédiaire d'un élève ou même, d'un enseignant.

Même dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année situé dans la tour des Gryffondor, maison réputée pour être d'un courage exemplaire, quelqu'un avait peur. En effet, Dean Thomas, parce que c'était de lui dont nous parlions, était effrayé par la guerre. Il avait peur pour lui car il ne savait pas de quelle descendance il était et, il savait très bien que s'il se trouvait à être un sang-de-bourbe plutôt qu'un sang-mêlé, il allait mourir. Il avait peur pour sa mère et ses demi-frères aussi. Il était le seul sorcier de la famille et puisqu'il était à Poudlard, il ne pourrait pas les protéger en cas de besoin. Mais, par-dessus tout, il angoissait à l'idée que Voldemort et ses adeptes fassent du mal à ses amis ou à Ginny. Il avait peur que Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus dérangée des mangemorts , fasse subir à Neville le même sort que ses parents et que la majorité d'eux meurt au combat. Évidemment, il avait peur de l'après. Que ce passerait-il si jamais c'était le mal qui gagnait ? Que sa famille mourrait ? Que tous ses amis mourraient ? Que Seamus mourrait ? Il n'en savait rien et, c'est ça par-dessus tout le reste qui l'effrayait le plus. Mais, ça bien sûr, il ne le dira jamais.

_8 Septembre 1996_

_20:47_

_Bibliothèque de Poudlard_

Même si l'année scolaire venait à peine de commencer, tout le monde avait vite reprit leurs vieilles habitudes. Hermione Granger ne faisait pas exception à la règle. C'est pourquoi, elle était présentement dans la bibliothèque installée sur la table la plus reculée à faire son devoir de potion pour le professeur Slughorn. Pourtant, cette fois, contrairement aux années précédentes quelqu'un était assit avec elle. Un garçon plus précisément. Il ne s'agissait pas d'Harry Potter ni de Ronald Weasley mais, d'un jeune homme à la silhouette filiforme qui portait une cravate verte et argent, les couleurs de Serpentard.

Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger étaient effectivement amis depuis la fin de leur cinquième année. Certains trouvaient cela étrange et d'autres les trouvaient traîtres mais, ils ne s'en souciaient plus. Eux aussi, au début, trouvait leur relation bizarre mais, avec le temps elle leur était devenue indispensable à tout les deux. Celle-ci avait commencé quand il était allé la voir à Pré-au-lard juste avant qu'ils prennent le train.

« Salut Granger. Je peux te parler une minute ?» Lui avait-il demandé. Puis, il lui avait fait part de son dégoût pour le clan du Lord. Méfiante au début, elle avait fini par le croire et, l'avait pris sur son aile. Bien sûr, ce nouvel intrus n'avait pas plu à Ron et Harry.

Encore aujourd'hui, la relation entre les trois garçons était tendue. Toutefois, Théodore Nott ne s'en souciait guère parce que pour une fois, il en était certain, il avait fait le bon choix.

_12 Septembre 1996_

_18:21_

_Couloir du troisième étage, Poudlard_

_Point de vue externe_

Normalement, dans ce couloir, rien ne se passait de très extraordinaire. Toutefois, à ce moment, une dispute éclata entre Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass. Ce n'était pas leur première donc, les gens autour ne s'en soucièrent guère. Mais, celle-ci contrairement à d'habitude, semblait beaucoup plus grave.

« Par Merlin Blaise! Ce n'est qu'une traite à son sang. Pourquoi es-tu si fasciné par elle? C'est moi ta petite amie, pas elle.» Hurla-t-elle

« Dis-toi que si tu arrêterais de filtrer avec tous les personnes qui osent croiser ton regard, je ne m'intéresserais peut-être pas à elle. » Lui répondit-il de la même façon.

À présent, plusieurs personnes s'étaient arrêtées pour observer leur querelle. Trop heureux d'avoir un ragot à raconter, ils les écoutèrent avec intérêt.

« C'est ça Blaise, tout est de ma faute. Mais, toi qui est si parfait, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Pansy l'autre soir. » Le visage de Blaise blêmit,« Allez Blaise, ça nous intéresse.»

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Bien. Nous avons passé la soirée à faire notre devoir de potion, tout en parlant de Drago. Tu es satisfaite maintenant?»

« Blaise, je suis désolée.» lui dit-elle.

« Je n'en reviens pas. Tu n'es même pas capable d'avoir confiance en moi. » Puis, il partit en bousculant quelques élèves au passage.

À ce moment, une fissure s'était créée entre le jeune couple. Une fissure qui sera dure à réparer. Parce que lorsque la personne que vous aimez n'a plus confiance en vous, c'est comme si vous receviez un coup de poignard : il reste toujours une cicatrice. Blaise Zabini le savait à présent.

_20 Septembre 1996_

_23:15_

_Bureau de Severus Rogue, Poudlard_

_Point de vue externe_

Rare étaient les moments où nous pouvions voir Severus Rogue, monstrueux directeur de Serpentard craint de tous, dans un état aussi lamentable. Pourtant, c'est dans cet état qu'il était présentement. Tenant un verre de Whisky pur feu dans une main et une bouteille complètement vide d'Hydromel aux épices dans l'autre, il semblait si désaxé, que même le plus froussard des premières années aurait voulu ,à ce moment, le prendre dans ses bras. Une seule raison pouvait expliquer cette soudaine infériorité : un échec. Mais, quelle faute avait-il commit pour qu'il daigne ternir sa réputation ainsi? Simple, il n'avait pas réussi sa mission. Dumbledore lui avait donné un travail des plus importants et, il n'y était pas parvenu. Drago Malefoy était devenu un mangemort, par sa faute. Il prit une dernière gorgée de boisson puis, sur cette dernière pensée, sombra dans les ténèbres.

22 Septembre 1996

9:35

en route vers la serre numéro 3, Poudlard

Ayant fini de déjeuner, je me levai et partie en direction de la salle commune pour aller chercher mon matériel pour le cours de botanique. Je m'y attardai un peu, regardant la décoration. Comme à chaque fois, mon regard alla se porter dans le coin gauche où nous pouvions voir :

«Cedric Diggory (1977-1995)

Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory »

Le texte était accompagné d'une photographie de lui, souriant, prise quelques instants avant sa mort, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le labyrinthe de la troisième tâche en compagnie d'Harry Potter. Le texte était mot pour mot le discours que Dumbledore avait prononcé et, je trouvais qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour rendre hommage à Cedric. Les larmes envahirent mes yeux et je me dépêchai de sortir pour les empêcher de couler.

Je m'accordai une petite pose, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et, parti finalement à mon cours. Je marchai d'un pas pressé dans les corridors lorsque, rendu dans la cour, j'aperçus Neville Londubat.

« Eh Neville» Criai-je tandis que je courrai pour le rattraper.

« Salut. » Me dit-il avec un sourire rayonnant.

J'appréciais beaucoup Neville. J'avais apprit à le connaître l'année dernière lors des réunions de l'Armé de Dumbledore et, contrairement à ce que je pensais de lui, il n'était pas seulement un grand maladroit mais aussi un jeune homme bourré de courage et de force. Puis, je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon.

« Sinon, ça va toi? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, mais je m'inquiète. Maintenant que tu-sais-qui est revenu, nous ne savons pas ce qui peut arriver.»

« Tout le monde s'inquiète. Mais, si nous sommes bien préparés, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Et puis, tant que Dumbledore est en vie, nous avons rien à craindre.» Même si sa voix se voulait sûre, je pouvais percevoir une lueur de peur, qu'il s'efforçait de cacher.

« C'est vrai, tu as sûrement raison. » Répondis-je mais, lui comme moi, en doutait.

Nous continuâmes notre route en silence puis, nous rentrâmes dans la serre.

_27 Septembre 1996_

_23:05_

_Dortoir des garçons de septième année, dortoir des Serpentard, Poudlard_

_Point de vue externe_

Drago Malefoy avait toujours été fier de sa descendance. Chaque personne dans le château l'avait déjà entendu parler de son immense fortune familiale et du poste important que son père occupe au ministère. Pourtant, cette nuit il aurait tout donné pour être un Weasley. Cela pouvait paraître bizarre venant de lui, qui les avait toujours méprisé mais, quand on le connaissait vraiment c'était loin d'être le cas. Presque personne ne savait qui il était réellement. Les deux seuls à le voir véritablement étaient Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson ses meilleurs amis. Toutefois, même ces jeunes gens ignoraient ce qui se passait présentement dans la vie du prince. S'ils avaient su, ils auraient certainement pu l'aider. Ils auraient pu le sortir de ça. Mais, ils ne savaient pas. C'est pourquoi il était présentement accroupi dans son lit, pleurant silencieusement en regardant avec effroi la marque des ténèbres, la marque de Voldemort posé sur son avant-bras gauche, qui soudait pour toujours son terrible destin auquel il n'avait jamais rêvé.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour l'attente entre les chapitres, je vais essayer de poste plus vite la prochaine fois. L'heure et les lieux où se déroule l'action ne sont pas encore écrit, mais je préférais mettre le chapitre plus tôt, il devrait donc être modifié d'ici quelques jours

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 :<span>

_1 Novembre 1996_

_22 : 45_

_dortoir des filles de septième année, salle commune de Serdaigle_

_point de vue externe_

Cho Chang, camouflée sous une montagne de couvertures, pleurait en silence, son regard fixé sur une photographie froissée à force d'avoir été regardé. Ayant été prise par Marietta Edgecombe, celle-ci la représentait avec un jeune homme séduisant dansant amoureusement au bal de Noël, quelques semaines seulement avant la mort de ce dernier. À présent, cette image était le seul souvenir qu'elle conservait de leur amour. Un amour qui lui était impossible d'oublier. Bien sûr, elle avait essayé. Elle était sortie avec Harry Potter et, plus récemment avec Michael Corner mais, ces deux relations n'avaient pas duré bien longtemps. Ses amies ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, avec évidence, puisque personne ne le pouvait. En effet, les deux jeunes hommes avaient été d'une tendresse et d'une gentillesse hallucinantes, elle l'accordait, mais ils n'étaient pas et ne seraient jamais Cedric Diggory, le seul et unique garçon qui avait réussi à avoir son cœur et, qui le gardera pour l'éternité, jusque dans la mort.

Comme à l'ordinaire, Théodore Nott était assis tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Toutefois, aujourd'hui ,il n'y était pas pour ses devoirs. En effet, ce n'était pas un manuel scolaire qui accaparait son attention, mais plutôt un bouquin. Plus les aiguilles avançaient, plus il lisait. Il était maintenant rendu au dernier chapitre lorsqu'il entendit une chaise se tirer en face de lui et sentit un énorme poids s'affaisser sur la table. Il releva lentement la tête et ne fut pas étonné d'y voir Hermione, une dizaine d'ouvrages à ses côtés. En effet, celle-ci était la seule qui oserait le déranger quand il s'était installé sur la table la plus éloignée des autres pour, justement, ne pas être dérangé.

« Tu fais quoi avec tous ces bouquins?»

« Le devoir du professeur Binns.»

«Évidemment.» dit-il, sans aucune lueur d'étonnement.

«Et toi, dit-elle d'un air surpris, depuis quand lis-tu des livres moldus?»

En effet, le livre que tenait le jeune homme, n'était pas sorcier, mais bel et bien moldu.

« Depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Depuis que je suis entré dans l'ordre pour être exact.»

« Je l'ignorais, pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?»

« Il y a plusieurs choses que tu ignores sur moi, Hermione.» Dit-il sans répondre à sa question.

« Comme quoi?»

Théodore lui fit un léger sourire avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, mais la jeune fille ne s'en soucia pas pour autant. Elle savait pertinemment qu'un jour, il lui dira.

Rare étaient les fois où je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qui se déroulait au-devant de la classe. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de Drago Malefoy. Je savais qu'il serait mieux pour moi d'écouter McGonagall puisque ce qu'elle disait serait sans doute de la matière à examen, mais j'en était incapable. Il m'avait l'air préoccupé, voire inquiet, alors que normalement les seuls sentiments qu'on pouvait parfois voir sur son visage, car il était rare que l'on puisse y défricher quoi que ce soit, étaient la haine et l'indifférence. De grandes cernes étaient visibles en dessous de ses yeux d'un gris profond qui montraient une énorme fatigue tandis que sa peau était encore plus blême que d'habitude, si seulement cela se pouvait possible.

«Ça va, Drago?» Entendis-je murmurer Pansy Parkinson d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Toutefois, le blond ne parut même pas l'entendre. À ce moment, j'eus de la peine pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été mon ami, on ne s'était jamais apprécié, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il avait besoin qu'on le sorte de là. À sa gauche, je savais que Pansy ressentait le même sentiment que moi et que le fais de ne pas pouvoir l'aider la tuait au plus au point.

Se sentant sans doute observé, il pivotant la tête vers moi et je croisai son regard d'une froideur extrême, alors que celui-ci était encore angoissé il y a à peine quelques secondes. Puis, c'est sans prévenir qu'il se leva d'un bon et qu'il partit rapidement de la salle de cours sur le regard surpris de McGonagall et des autres élèves.

À présent, j'en étais sûre, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec Drago Malefoy et je le découvrirai, même si je dois y passer les prochains mois.

Ginny Weasley, qui avait fini de manger son repas du soir, se leva tranquillement et s'apprêta à sortir de la grande salle lorsqu'on l'interpella.

« Eh, Weasley.»

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix, elle se retourna intriguée mais avec tout de même une petite frayeur. Celle-ci retomba immédiatement lorsqu'elle reconnut son interlocuteur, laissant plutôt place à l'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Zabini? » Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix la plus acerbe possible.

« Hey, calme toi je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer.»

« On ne sait jamais. Je préfère prendre mes précautions avant qu'il soit trop tard» lui répondit-elle

« C'est peut-être déjà trop tard.»

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sinon, tu me voulais quoi?» Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui laissait paraître son ennui.

« Oh, absolument rien.» Lui dit-il d'une voix qui laissait paraître que son moment d'égarement était terminé, accompagné d'un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Puis, il sorti de la grande salle sous le regard étonné de la Gryffondor. Par contre, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué l'étrange comportement du métisse vis-à-vis elle. Daphné Greengrass l'avait fait aussi. C'est dans une colère noire qu'elle se leva à son tour, lança un regard meurtrier à la rouquine et partie de la grande salle en claquant la porte, attirant par le fait même l'attention de tous.

Blaise Zabini, caché dans le placard à ballet à côté de la grande salle, jubilait. Il avait réussi.

Depuis la mort de son parrain et des nombreuses révélations faites par Dumbledore, Harry Potter ressentait énormément d'angoisse. Premièrement, car il avait à présent la certitude qu'il devait tuer Voldemort, mais aussi parce que ses sentiments pour la cadette Weasley augmentait de plus en plus au fil des jours et la peur de la voir mourir sans qu'elle sache l'étendu de l'amour qui lui portait, l'effrayait plus que tout. Ça et la réaction de Ron pour être plus exacte. Le rouquin avait beau être son meilleur ami, cela ne changerait en rien sa futur réaction et ça, Harry le savait parfaitement. Il se souvenait toujours du jour où Ron avait appris que sa petite sœur sortait avec Michael Corner et Dean Thomas. Il était tellement furieux qu'Hermione avait d lui lancer un sort pour qu'il arrête de crier.

Le survivant était tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était remis à marcher et qu'il était présent à l'extérieur du château. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entra brusquement en collision avec un autre jeune homme qu'il en prit conscience.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention, Potter?» Lui lança la voix désagréable de Zacharias Smith.« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas parce tu es célèbre que tout t'es permis»

« Dégage de ma vue tu veux bien?»

« On verra bien si tu feras autant le malin lorsque tu te retrouvera devant tu-sais-qui. » Cracha-t-il avant de repartir en reboutonnant sa chemise, prenant bien soin de frapper Harry de son épaule au passage.

C'est en pestant qu'Harry continua à marcher sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction il allait. Ses pieds le menèrent finalement au bord du lac noir où il s'installa au pied d'un arbre en prenant bien soin de donner un coup de pied rageur sur son tronc avant de s'asseoir.

« Ça va, Harry?»

Cho Chang qui était assit quelques mètres plus loin, se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Sa seule présence sembla calmer Harry car, c'est d'une voix posé qui lui répondit :

« Et toi?»

Soudainement, les yeux de Cho se remplir d'eau et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Bientôt, son visage en fut submergé. Harry, plus par réflexe que d'autres choses, la prit alors dans ses bras. Il l'entraîna avec lui sur le sol et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Ce qui se fit après 20 minutes.

« Merci.» Lui dit-elle le visage toujours rougis par l'émotion.

Pour toute réponse, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui et vint déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Même si elle avait cessé de pleurer, aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre. »Car, ils l'avaient compris, ils dépendaient à présent l'un de l'autre. Parce qu'ils trouvaient en l'autre le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin, ainsi que la lueur d'espoir qui leur manquait pour croire que tout cela allait s'arranger. Parce que c'est bien connu : Croire et la seule force qui nous permet d'avancer.

Dean Thomas bouillait de rage. Comment Blaise Zabini, affreux serpentard doublé d'un mangemort osait-il parler à Ginny? Et, pourquoi cette dernière ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé? Il ne comprenait pas. Zabini avait déjà une petite amie, Daphné Greengrass, et Ginny l'avait lui.

« Tu es certain que ça va bien? Parce que sincèrement, on ne dirait pas.»

« Oh la ferme Seamus.»

Il lui envoya un coussin et, profita de cette distraction pour quitter la salle commune. Toutefois, il n'avait pas prévu que la cadette Weasley arriverait au même moment et voir son visage ne fut qu'agrandir sa colère davantage. Il a' prit violemment par le bras et la traîna rudement jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Il barra la porte à clef, même s'il savait que ce ne serait pas très utile et lâcha Ginny qui alla se fracasser la tête contre un bureau.

« Tu faisais quoi avec Zabini à l'heure du déjeuner?»

Ginny se releva difficilement et le regarda directement dans les yeux avant de lui répondre d'une voix calme et posée malgré la situation.

« Ça change quoi Dean, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ami. »

« Pourquoi refuses-tu de me le dire?» Hurla-il « J'ai toujours cru que tu aimais Harry. Il faut croire que je me suis trompé après tout. Il t'a donné un lieu de rendez-vous secret c'est ça? Ton cher Blaise Zabini. Allez, réponds!»

Ginny qui, jusqu'à présent était restée calme, explosa à son tour.

« Non mais pour qui me prends-tu? Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Harry et moi et encore moins entre Blaise et moi. »

Voyant que Dean voulait ajouter quelque chose :

« Non, je n'ai pas fini! J'ai autant le droit de voir Harry, Neville ou Malefoy si j'en ai envie sans que j'aille un sermon ridicule de ta part. Arrête d'être si jaloux et possessif parce que sinon peut-être que je vais réellement aller voir ailleurs.»

Puis le coup partit sans qu'aucun des deux s'en rendent compte. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Ginny se mélangeant au sang de sa blessure tandis que Dean était beaucoup trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. C'est seulement lorsque La rouquine franchis la porte de la salle de cours qu'il sortir de sa torpeur et qu'il essaya de s'excuser.

« Ginny...je »

Mais la cadette Weasley ne le laissa pas terminer.

« C'était la dernière fois que tu osais lever la main sur moi.»

Dean Thomas avait peur de la guerre. Il avait peur qu'elle fasse du mal à Ginny. Pourtant, c'était lui qui ,au final, lui en avait fait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le réaliser. Comment avait-il pu oser perdre son sang froid contre elle? Comment avait-il oser frapper sa bouche? Ce n'était pas lui ça, il n'était pas un batteur de femmes.

« Sais-tu que broyer du noir n'arrangera rien?»

«Je ne broie pas du noir, Luna.»

« Si, je t'assure. Je le voie dans tes yeux. Et, ce n'est pas en méditant sur ce que tu as fait que tu arrangeras les choses avec elle. Vas lui parler. Ce que tu as fais n'est pas très gentil, mais ça peut toujours s'arranger.» dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il ne tenait pas réellement à le savoir puis, après tout c'est de Luna Lovegood dont s'agissait, se dit-il. Toutefois, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

« Merci. »

Puis, il tourna le coin. La blonde l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement puis, disparut à son tour en gambadant.

Depuis que j'ai pris ma résolution, je ne fais plus que ça. Drago Malefoy est rendu une véritable obsession. Partout où il va, je suis là. Je prends des notes de ses moindres faits et gestes que je conserve dans un petit cahier moldus. Bien sûr, je le scelle avec un sort. Personne ne doit savoir ce que je suis entrain de faire. Ils me prendraient tous pour une folle de m'intéresser à un serpentard de cette façon. Juste depuis hier, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait manqué 3 cours dont deux de défense contre les forces du mal et qu'il ne parlait plus à Blaise qui est pourtant son meilleur ami. Aussi, les cernes en-dessous de ses yeux grossissaient de plus en plus et nous pouvions voir clairement qu'il avait perdu énormément de poids. Je ne devrais pas, mais je m'inquiétais réellement pour lui. Il n'a jamais été d'une gentillesse quelconque avec moi ou un autre poufsouffle, mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui à besoin d'aide. Au banquet d'hier, je l'ai à peine vue manger quelques choses alors que c'est un garçon et en pleine croissance qui plus est. De plus, il sursautait à chaque petit bruit, ce qui met en évidence son énorme stress. Mais la chose la plus étrange c'est qu'il ne profite plus de chaque occasion possible pour écœurer les premières années ou pour lancer une pique à Harry. Pour l'instant je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il a, mais croyez-moi ce n'est qu'une question de jour.

«Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Weasley réveillez-vous.

Ronald émit un gémissement qui laissait parfaitement entendre qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse dormir.

« Debout. Tout de suite Monsieux Weasley. Je vais réveiller Mademoiselle Weasley et je vous veux en bas dans deux minutes» dit la voix de Minerva Mcgonagall, sa directrice de maison.

Ron, fut bien obligé de se lever. Toujours endormi, il s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible ne voulant pas réveiller Harry, Dean, Seamus ou Neville. Toutefois, son pied rentra durement dans la valise et, il ne su retenir un juron.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout va bien Ron?»

Seamus venait de se réveiller. Lui qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, on pouvait dire qu'il avait échoué.

« Je n'en sais rien » dit-il en finissant rapidement de s'habiller.

Puis, il sortit du dortoir. En-bas le professeur Mcgonagall ainsi que Ginny Weasley l'attendait près de la porte.

« Venez avec moi. »

Ron croisa le regard de Ginny qui était aussi anxieux que le sien, voire même plus. Que se passait-il? Il avait très hâte de savoir la réponse. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, passèrent par plusieurs peintures et s'arrêtèrent devant une énorme gargouille.

« Suçacides.»

La gargouille pivota, laissant place à des escaliers en colimaçon. Ils débouchèrent finalement dans l'office d'Albus Dumbledore. Ronald et Ginevra furent très surpris de voir que pratiquement toute leur famille était présente. Cependant, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire à la pièce, un sentiment de peur s'empara d'eux. Sur le visage de leur père, Arthur, nous ne pouvions lire d'émotion et sa femme Molly ,qu'il tenait dans ses bras, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Leur frère Bill avait les yeux baignés de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber n'importe quand et, il fixait le sol avec grand intérêt. Mais, ce fut en voyant George qu'ils comprirent réellement la gravité de la situation. Ses yeux vides ne laissaient aucune place à la plaisanterie qui habitait normalement ses pupilles. De plus, aucun sourire ornait ses lèvres. Au contraire, il serrait la mâchoire si fort qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?» Demanda Ginny en regardant son père.

Toutefois, ce fut Fred, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué au par-avant , qui leur répondit :

« Nous avons un hibou de Roumanie aujourd'hui » murmura-t-il de voix grave qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Charlie va bien? » s'inquiéta Ron

« Il est mort.» Répondit Bill.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé, je mets la suite le plus vite possible.<p>

Wylmite


End file.
